Confusing Confessions
by Little Falcon
Summary: Maka X Soul... Soul finally tells Maka that he likes her... but what is this! Maka rejects him! Why?


**Confusing Confessions**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Another Maka X Soul story! I swear I am addicted to the pairing! And in reaction to my growing cravings, I am going to write everything my mind tells me to write. Just tell me what you think, okay? Have we got ourselves a deal? Great! Read and review then…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"**SOUL RESONANCE!"** her scythe sliced through the witch like a knife through butter. Even the witch herself was surprised with the way the meister showed complete mastery of her skills with her weapon as she attacked then finally defeated her.

"You guys did it," their companions who just arrived witnessed Maka giving her fatal blow.

"You guys just stole my spotlight because we're late," Black Star complained as he walked right up to Soul to exchange their enthusiastic high five.

"Your resonance with Soul is amazing," Tsubaki walked with the scythe meister as the other two walked ahead. Hearing her verbalize gratitude, she continued "So, when did he confess?" she asked directly making her companion stop walking.

"W…What are you saying Tsubaki?!" blood rose to her face as she stomped her foot on the ground like a kid demanding for answers.

"Hmmm, I figured that with your almost perfect resonance was an effect of your feelings for each other," the female weapon said innocently as she tilted her head.

"That…that's not it," her olive green eyes looked at the ground as they continued their walk. "I know my feelings for Soul. Whether he feels the same way or not, I don't want to know…" her eyes wandered to her weapon that was walking distantly in front of them.

"Why not?" the curious weapon immediately wondered.

"Cheating for men is as natural as breathing. They would constantly apologize and promise to be better but you'll find them doing the same thing tomorrow and another round of apologies and second chances begin because of your love for him," she said in a disgusted tone as she remembered her father. "I don't want to be that fool who blindly forgives and believes. The relationship Soul and I have is different. We're not even committed but we trust each other with our lives that's more than enough for me," she forced a painful smile to reassure her friend that she's telling the truth.

"Are you sure, Maka? I'm sorry but let me be honest. It sounded as if you're putting every man in one category," Tsubaki voiced out her opinion as she looked at her meister.

The scythe meister decided to change the topic into something else as her mind remained glued to that topic. Whatever she does, her eyes always ended up looking at him and it irritated her. _I'm letting it go into my head! _She mentally kicked herself.

"Maka, I like you…" Soul was standing right in front of her. His crimson eyes looked only at her. His voice was trembling though he tried to hide it. Hours ago, she had just told Tsubaki that she would give everything not to be in this situation. Now, here she is struggling for a proper response.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard his words. She had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from smiling. _I like you too, Soul. _Maka swallowed her reply with great difficulty as she let her mind rationalize. _If I answer him like that… I'll end up like mom. _With a painful breath, she composed herself.

"Gomen, I don't feel the same way, Soul," she turned her back just in time for her tears to trickle down her face.

"I'm not asking you to like me back. I just wanted to let you know even though you would never belong to me… I would always belong to you," his words cut deep into her heart she found herself clutching her chest as she walked away from him.

The days that followed after that event were silent and awkward for Maka at least. She was so envious of her weapon who acts as if nothing happened while she, on the other hand, struggled with every word she say to him, fought the need to look at him every time and kept a smile at everyone to make them think she's okay.

After his confession, the scythe meister couldn't bare to take her eyes away from her weapon even though she tried with every bit of her mental strength to fight it. Each time Soul was approached by a member of the opposite sex her blood boiled uncontrollably then reality would painfully come crashing next. _I am in no position to feel this way… wasn't I the one who dumped him?_

It was like that every day; Soul was after all a person who attracts people because of his honest personality. _It's not his fault that every one likes him. _Then Maka felt envious of Tsubaki, Liz or Patty who was able to talk to him and laugh with him casually while she was in a distance watching them.

She misses Soul so badly now. She wanted to hear his voice… even that tone he uses when he fights with her. She wanted to be in his presence… even when she knows they'll start biting each other's head off after a few minutes. _Why am I even feeling this way? I knew it would be like this…_Hugging her knees, she sat alone on the couch waiting for Soul to return.

The sound of the door knob turning made her look up then she buried her face back into her arms that were hugging her knees. Her eyes were swollen, there was no doubt he would notice that.

"Tadaima," the weapon said as he stepped inside.

"Okairinasai," the meister replied with fatigue evident in her tone. She didn't even lift a finger but she felt so tired. Her body was so heavy and her mind felt like it was about to crash.

"Are you alright, Maka?" Soul approached her worriedly.

"What do you even like about me?!" she answered the question with another question. He was rooted on his spot as he stared at the girl hugging her knees. "I'm weak, demanding, sarcastic… there's not even a hint of me that's likable…" she felt her tears flow endlessly down her cheeks but she didn't care. She too tired to hold it back or even care.

"I know that…" he shifted his weight to the other foot as he smiled at her.

"What?" Maka lifted her head to see if he was joking or even lying… but his crimson eyes and his genuine smile spoke nothing but the truth.

"I was your weapon for _years_ already. If there was a person who would know you inside out, that would be me," he made his way to her as he continued. "I know you better than you know yourself. Weak, demanding or sarcastic doesn't matter to me at all… that's why I told you I like you. It was never a question to be answered… just an overwhelming feeling to be told," he knelt in front of her so their eyes were at the same level.

"I might not be a good girlfriend. I might be overly possessive or crazily stubborn. Would you still want to be with me?" it was only then did she realize her tears stopped from building.

"Are you proposing to be my girlfriend?" Soul trapped her within his arms- his arm resting on the arm rest while his other arm leaned against the back rest with Maka in between.

"No, I'm proposing you to propose to me again," this time she smiled as he leaned in and let their kisses do the talking. _He's might or might not turn out to be like dad… but still… I'll take the risk because… I like him. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ I find this story very cute! *Agrees with herself*. Do you? Read and review please!_


End file.
